


sweet

by corpuscle



Series: luck drabbles [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sweatersss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hyukkie's birthday gift to leo is sweeter than his cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet

As a general rule, Taekwoon didn't make a big deal about birthdays. 

Well, no, that wasn’t true; he always made sure to give Hyukkie the best birthday he possibly could each and every year—always depending on what the younger wanted. Whether it be a giant party or something as simple as the latest Naruto issue, Taekwoon was sure to make sure Sanghyuk had the best birthday he could provide.

So, it wasn’t that Taekwoon didn’t make a big deal about birthdays, he just didn’t make a big deal about his birthdays. And in many years before, Sanghyuk had attempted to change that, however, it just wasn’t in Taekwoon’s nature to make a big fuss over himself, and Sanghyuk knew from firsthand experience that he became adorable flustered whenever others made a fuss over him.

So this year, Sanghyuk decided to do for Taekwoon just what Taekwoon always did for him, exactly what he wanted.

It took a bit to decide on exactly what to do, and even longer to figure out how. Then he had to go shopping which took about a week—three times going back to return what he bought because it wasn’t the right kind for what he needed, then once more because he needed a different color—and actually making it took at least a few months on top of that.

But he did it.

Through cursing and double-checking instructions and dozens of youtube videos, he somehow managed to make the perfect gift.

And so it was that when Taekwoon got home from practice November tenth, he was greeted not with streamers and banners and copious amounts of glitter—glitter that was still showing up in his socks two years later—but to a small cake—homemade—and a flat box tied with a simple yellow ribbon.

Sanghyuk sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him—Taekwoon’s always thought this was the best rendition he’s heard; he loves his Hyukkie’s voice—before he blew out the candles and they both had some cake while Taekwoon told the younger about his day.

Then it was time for the present.

"It’s not much, but I started on it last February and had to pull it all out and restart like five times and it was such a bitch to make, but I hope you like it anyways. Happy birthday, Hyung."

Taekwoon untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box to find a knit sweater. He carefully lifted it out of the box and held it up to inspect. It was soft to the touch, small fibers of the yarn sticking out and making it look almost furry, but giving it a plush, warm feel. It was mostly grey, but on the upper right corner of the front, where a pocked would usually go, there was a white oval with two triangles above it. Taekwoon smiled when he recognized the silhouette of a cat.

He lowered it enough to see Sanghyuk looking expectantly at him from the other side of the couch, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.

Taekwoon only smiled and pulled it on over his own t-shirt in response. The neck was made a little wide, and the sleeves a tad long, but Taekwoon thought it was the most perfect sweater he had ever owned, and slid his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck to pull him into a long, slow kiss.

~

Over the years his sweater collection grew, and with each passing birthday Taekwoon found that the craftsmanship became better and better until he had at least three that fit him as well as his own skin.

However, his favorite sweater—the one that Sanghyuk had to patch up each year when he wore holes into the elbows and sides—was grey with a little cat in the upper right corner.


End file.
